


Little Angel

by Wangpuppy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, And I had to put her in, Because golly gee I love that woman, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Luda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: Minhyuk wants a daughter, Hyunwoo just wants to make him happy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just wanted to add another work in this fandom to make my list even, and this was pretty satisfactory to me so yeah

BEFORE

Minhyuk has always been absolutely frustrating, and Hyunwoo wonders why he's so in love with the fool. Maybe if he'd accepted that cute girls confession back in highschool, his mind wouldn't be in such agony as it is now because of Minhyuk's unnecessary screaming. From his never endless chit chatting, his constant need for cuddles and attention, to his stubborn hard headedness he obviously picks up from his mother's side; Minhyuk is almost impossible to deal with. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why Hyunwoo is so in love with him, though.

Maybe the boy's boisterous talking and clingy nature is one of the reasons Hyunwoo copes with the hardships of everyday life. Like right now, for instance. Instead of calmly talking about adopting a child like Hyunwoo had planned to do earlier that day, finally wanting to actually settle down after years of making Minhyuk wait, the two are now heatedly arguing over something stupid. Their clashing just might be why he hasn't popped his boss's head off at work yet.

"Yin and Yang," Luda had always called them.

"You don't understand, Hyunwoo, I want a daughter! No, I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. I need to have a daughter!" Minhyuk practically shrieks, pulling at his shortly cut, bleached hair that Hyunwoo had just been running his fingers through not even ten minutes ago.

Hyunwoo sighs, trying to calm his overly dramatic and impossibly stubborn husband down, telling him it shouldn't matter what gender the kid would be. Hyunwoo's speaking on the more logical side, while Minhyuk is talking from his child hood dream of raising a little princess like his mother had always wanted.

Obviously, Minhyuk was 'more correct,' as he always claimed to be whenever the two disagreed on something.

Hyunwoo can't help but smile though, even though it doesn't really help his case when he see's the unimpressed look Minhyuk gives him, as he thinks about their future and the fact that they're actually going to be adopting a child. Just looking at his husband, Hyunwoo thinks Minhyuk is mother material already. A total match to his effortless manliness, and the fatherly aura he gave off as everyone always told him.

Minhyuk groans, shaking his head, like Hyunwoo's the one being difficult.

"You're lucky I love you, baby." He shakes his head as he see's the way his husband's face lights up, Minhyuk trying to hide the fact he knew he was going to win. 

Hyunwoo still doesn't know why it has to be a girl, but it is the child Minhyuk has talked about raising since they got married, so if it's hot pink nails and princess themed everything for the next few years, then so be it. Whatever makes his sunshine happy.

"I guess we're having a daughter, then, aren't we Minhyukie?" The corners of his lips quirk upwards, as well as his left eyebrow, finding his husband's slight immaturity absolutely adorable. It's not his fault Minhyuk makes stubbornness work.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're really doing this!" Minhyuk jumps up and down, ecstatic that the decision was finally made and they can actually start the process. He all but calmly jumps onto his husband, Hyunwoo stumbling backwards a little, loving the way Minhyuk's eyes light up with that same sparkle he remembers receiving when he ditched his prom date to dance with him instead. The sparkle that shines brighter than the diamond ring he used to propose with that now sits on Minhyuk's ring finger.

"Just think about it honey! Having a little girl running around, cute little shoes and dress up clothes, nice big family dinners-" Hyunwoo doesn't give Minhyuk a chance to continue his ranting about their future child, forcing the blond's chin up to promptly connect his lips with Minhyuk's, a warmth radiating throughout his chest, the familiar feeling he always gets when he's with the love of his life.

"I'm going to be hosting a lot of princess fairy balls, aren't I?" Hyunwoo mumbles as he presses his forehead against Minhyuk's, the said male smiling brightly before pecking Hyunwoo on the nose. "Of course, who else would be the king?" 

____

 

ONE YEAR LATER

"Changkyun, baby, stop running around! I need to put your pants on!" A tired twenty six year old calls after his son, holding a small pair of jeans fit for stubby legs, watching a naked toddler somehow run faster than him and get away. 

He hears his son erupt into giggles when he practically jumps onto him with a blanket, capturing the little trickster in the large material he received for his second birthday. 

"How in the world do you always manage to turn bath time into hardcore exercise?" Minhyuk huffs, trying to catch his breath as Changkyun laughs at the pain he's caused his father. 

The little boy pulls the blanket off of his chubby face, smiling up at the brunet who was just about to pass out, but is now smiling like an idiot down at the happy kid.

"Dada," he chirps, tiny fingers that remind Minhyuk of skin colored stream beans coming up to grab his cheek, doing the exact same thing Minhyuk always does to make Changkyun smile.

"Come on, bubba, you gotta get your clothes on before we allow your friends over." Minhyuk pats his trouble maker of a son, before grabbing the small jeans on the floor he dropped trying to catch Changkyun.

After ten minutes of wrestling with a toddler to get him dressed, Minhyuk finally accomplishes his goal of putting on a shirt and a pair of bottoms, allowing his son to run off and play until their friends arrive.

Minhyuk still can't believe how he got into his current position. Not literally of course, but still. 

Over twelve months ago, he was so hell bent on having a daughter, he doesn't think he would've believed anyone if they told him he'd actually be adopting a little boy instead. 

Even if he went back himself and said so, his past self wouldn't have thought otherwise. Now, however, he's glad he didn't stick to just talking to the cute children in tiaras, because then he'd never find the one person who made his little family complete.

A little over a year ago now, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo went into an adoption center looking for a daughter, and came home with a sobbing Minhyuk who continuously babbled to his husband about the little boy who clung onto his pants leg and begged for him to stay and not to leave him, for days after their visit.

It was the best decision he'd ever made in his entire life choosing to adopt Changkyun, besides saying yes to Hyunwoo all those years ago.

So what if he doesn't get to paint nails and buy princess stuff for a little girl. Playing with race cars and throwing a football around is just as good. Besides, they don't raise Changkyun the way other's believe they should. Changkyun's allowed to do things that are 'girly', so it's really not that much different.

Hyunwoo and him love Changkyun with all their hearts, and nothing could change that.

"Did Changkyun tire you out again?" The amused voice of his husband captures his attention, Minhyuk looking up to see Hyunwoo standing in the doorway with a spatula in hand, a pink apron wrapped around his waist reading 'kiss the chef', which of course brings a smile similar to the one Hyunwoo is wearing to his face.

"Of course. That little boy is fast, I don't know how those fat thighs carry him so far. He's four, not a twenty five year old olympian." Minhyuk groans, pushing himself to his feet, taking the red blanket with him.

"Wasn't he supposed to be in the bath?" Hyunwoo chuckles, accepting the chaste kiss Minhyuk gives him, watching him turn around to hide the faint blush sweeping across his pale cheeks. 

"Listen, he kept on eating the soap, no matter how many times he almost threw up from how gross it tasted. Bath time was cut short." He huffs, crossing his arms as Hyunwoo back hugs him, rolling his eyes when he feels the smile in the crook of his neck. 

"Oh, which reminds me. No more berry scented soap." Minhyuk mumbles, frowning when Hyunwoo breaks out into his mocking chuckles, glad he was for once right. "Told you he'd get into it," he snorts, saying the exact same thing he did in the store when Minhyuk had put the Sesame Street themed body wash into their cart.

"Whatever." His frown turns into a full on pout, never liking when he was proven wrong. "Go back to cooking, you big turd." He mutters, pulling away from his husband's warm embrace, ignoring Hyunwoo's bellowing laughter making fun of him. 

Whatever, he'll just go play with his little angel, he doesn't need the big mean one at the moment anyway.


End file.
